Addicted to Love
by AngelsCanFly
Summary: Katie Bell just can't get enough of being in love. Sadly, its always with the wrong boys. Maybe Fred Weasley can help her out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh yeah**_

_**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough**_

_**You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love**_

_**3 Robert Palmer - Addicted to love**_

You want to know my problem? I LOVE being in love. I can't help it. I love the affection, I love the presents, and I love the feeling of being completely secure with someone. Although, I'll admit I have never really had that kind of security with anyone. My relationships are often tempestuous, short lived and painful. I get hurt a lot. I'm pretty much a complete mess. Guys can take advantage of the control they have over me, because they know what I am like. When I fall in love, I fall quick and I fall hard. And always with the wrong type of guy.

I wish I could say that I am the strong, independent type, and in many ways I am. I don't take shit from people and I'm certainly not afraid to get into a scrap with anyone. I work hard and I get good grades. And, I'm not a complete loser. When I have a boyfriend, I like spending time with my friends and by myself a lot. I don't follow them around like some stray lap dog. This is why guys like me. I'm not clingy, and I know my own mind. But something happens to me when it comes to relationships. I change, and not in a good way. I'm fine up until the first fight… until the first time I catch them with another girl, or lying to me about where they have been, or, in some cases, forgetting my birthday. I literally let them walk all over me, to the point where my friends have had to intervene.

I have a great group of friends, and we are all very close. I'm friends mostly with people in the year above me. Angelina Johnsson is one of my best friends in the whole world, although most people wouldn't believe it. We fight constantly, and sometimes even physically. One time I accidentally pushed her into a ditch and she broke her arm. I felt awful, but out of sheer stubbornness I still haven't apologised to this day. That sounds terrible, I know, but it really isn't that bad. We fight, but it is only because we both have such strong personalities. We are both stubborn and headstrong, and extremely opinionated. I guess it can be summed up like this; when we get on, we get on famously. But when we don't, oh boy, we really don't. But we have been through so much together and we never fall out for very long. We miss each other too much. It's silly, but that's how it is.

Alicia is another of my close girl friends. She is sort of the mediator between Ange and I. She is quiet, sweet and so pretty she puts all those around her to shame. She is one of the prettiest girls I know, made even prettier by her sweet nature. She could never do enough for a single person. She told me once that the sorting hat was going to put her in Hufflepuff because of how unbelievably kind she is, but it changed its mind when she had a hissy fit about it. Alicia is not prone to being dramatic, but she gets emotional easily. She is probably the only one of my friends that I have never fallen out with. I just can't get angry at her, I don't think anyone can. It is often this which brings myself and Angelina together. We are both so protective of the girl, and would never allow anyone to bad mouth her. Once, I heard a slytherin refer to her as an insufferable goody-too-shoes and I threatened to slap her into next week. It wasn't until Lee Jordan stepped in that I realised that it was probably a bad idea.

Lee is another one of my good friends, and he constantly saves me from getting in more trouble than a situation is worth. He is Zen and cool headed, but quite protective of his friends. He likes to look out for everyone, sometimes at his own expense. He's has taken the rap for Fred and George on more than one occasion. I'm convinced him and Angelina will get married one day, but Ange denies this bitterly. It is no secret that Lee has held a torch for Angelina since he first met her in first year. But she is the opposite of me. Not interested in boys, more focused on her future. I respect Angelina for that, and I wish I was more like her.

Rounding up my group of friends are the Weasley Twins. They really are the glue that keeps us together. It is safe to say that I would never have been friends with Lee, or even Alicia, if it hadn't been for these two. They are the life and soul of the group, and the people I can always count on to cheer me up if I'm feeling though. My only problem with them is this: I can feel so close to them, while at the same time feeling like they don't know me at all. Fred and I spend huge amounts of time with each other, but I never confide in him. If I was to confide in either of them it would be George. I can tell it bothers Fred, especially since I am much closer to him than I am George. He always tries to ask me how my love life is. Naturally, Angelina and Alicia fill him in on my goings on, and it drives him insane. He constantly tries to get me to open up to him, especially if I am feeling down or if yet another boy has messed me around or bitten the dust, and he is always telling me I could do better. But I prefer to keep Fred separate from that kind of stuff. He cheers me up, and that is easier to do if he doesn't know why I am upset. I like it that way. I can cry on his shoulder or snuggle into him without having to explain it. In many respects, he's my go to guy. He just doesn't know it. My friendship with Fred is always an issue with my boyfriends. They think we are too close to be friends, and Fred loves to wind them up by kissing my cheek or playing with my hair. But to me, Fred is perfect. On the rare occasions that I'm single, he gives me all the things a good boyfriend would without any of the agro. He even tells me he loves me, in a purely platonic way of course.

My best friend out of all of them, however, and the only one in my year, is Leanne Grahame. It's funny because I don't actually spend that much time with her, and she isn't in this close nit group of friends I have just described. But she is always there for me, and sometimes, when Ange is winding me up or I'm not in the mood for the twins antics, I like nothing better than to sneek off to Hogsmeade with Leanne, steal a bottle of fire whisky from the cellar of the three broomsticks and get drunk outside the shrieking shack. We know everything about each other, absolutely everything. And I'm grateful that I will still have someone to mess around with when the gang leave after their seventh year, and I have to stick out another year without them.

As different as my friends are, they all have one fundamental thing in common: they are sick and tired of seeing me get hurt. I can't even count the times that Angelina has had to peel me off of the floor and tucked me into bed, or the amount of times Alicia has had to stay up all night hugging me while I sob into her arms. Fred has thrown punches, Angelina has thrown drinks, and Lee and George have thrown tantrums over my torrid love life. Being the youngest, I think they all feel slightly obliged to protect me. I'm not as emotionally mature as them by any stretch of the imagination, and so out of all of us its always me getting hurt. It's not my fault though, really it isn't. I guess I'm just addicted. Not to the pain, like Angelina seems to think, but to the love. All I really want is someone who will love me back. Sure, they all say they love me, but they never really do. It's just lust. I want someone who fits in with my friends, who doesn't mess me around, and who loves me for me. Hell, I just want to be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundations**_

_**And I know that I should let go but I can't**_

_**And everytime we fight I know it's not right, everytime you get upset and I smile**_

_**I know I should forget but I can't **_

_**3 Kate Nash - Foundations**_

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Roger bellowed at me. It was the end of breakfast time in the great hall, and people had started exiting to go to class. That was until Roger's explosion. People turned back to watch, some shocked, some amused. I could see it on their faces. They were all thinking the same thing: 'when will she learn?' Even the teachers had stopped to watch.

"MY PROBLEM? _MY_ PROBLEM? You are the one that can't handle loosing. You knew we would be playing each other and that there would be every possibility that Gryffindor would win. I'm not going to apologise for belonging to the better team!"

It had been a week since we had played Ravenclaw, and things had been bad between me and Roger since then, but it had yet to come to a head. Needless to say, Roger's timing was as impeccable as ever. Lovely big audience. Plenty of girls watching. And my friends too far away by now to stop anything bad from happening. They stood at the entrance to the great hall, surrounded by a throng of people. Lee was trying to make his way through the crowd, but despite his large body mass he made little impact on the jostling spectators.

I had been with Roger for about 8 months. True to form, I was head over heels in love with the boy after our first month of dating. But the honeymoon had most definitely been over for quite some time, and despite how much I thought I loved him, I could see things heading south. It broke my heart. I felt tears start to sting in my eyes.

"I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO APOLOGISE, BUT I EXPECT YOU TO APPRECIATE MY FEELINGS AND NOT RUB IT IN MY FACE ALL THE TIME! AND BY THE WAY, YOU AREN'T THE BETTER TEAM. YOU GOT LUCKY," he spat at me. A couple of Gryffindors let out sounds of annoyance and a few Ravenclaws cheered. I glared up at Roger.

"I didn't rub it in your face. I said I had practice later tonight and couldn't meet you. That's it." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying desperately to retain my cool. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lee edging slowly closer, the rest of the gang in tow behind him.

"It was the way you said it. Like you are so much better than me. Well, let me tell you Katie Bell, you are not. I hate the way you look down on people," he hissed.

"_ME_? I don't look down on anybody, its you who looks down at people. You constantly slate my friends and you are always putting me down for things. Why can't you just be happy for me that my team won? Why won't you're stupid, fat ego allow me that one thing, huh?"

He visibly bristled. I knew as well as e did that my friends were getting closer, and that the Weasley's would have something to say about the "slating my friends" comment. Fred was pretty open about how much he loathed Roger anyway, so any excuse would probably do for him to punch him in the face. He had hated Roger ever since I had caught him in the broom cupboard with Marietta Edgecomb. The memory of that particular incident lingered in my head as Roger made his rebuttal;

"MY EGO? YOU ARE THE ONE CONSTANTLY NAGGING ABOUT HOW GREAT YOU ARE AND HOW WELL YOU ARE DOING IN CLASS. AND YOU ARE HARDLY AS NICE AS PIE ABOUT MY FRIENDS EITHER."

"WHAT, THE FRIENDS THAT HIGH-FIVED YOU AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME? WHY DON'T YOU GO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE ROGER, THAT'S WHAT YOU NORMALLY DO," I screeched, as I turned on my heel to stride away. I had had enough. It was too early to take abuse from a bad loser. A bad loser who was lucky to have me after all he had put me through, I might add. Some people just don't know a good thing when its gone. Unfortunately for me, I knew I wouldn't be gone any time soon. I loved him too much, despite everything.

"Mental bitch," I heard Roger say from behind me.

That's when I slapped him. Hard.

His head snapped backwards. He breathed deeply. I breathed fast and hard. The crowd watching us didn't breathe at all. He turned his eyes back on me and we stared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

Eventually, not wanting him to see that he had made me cry, I made my way out. My bag had slipped down to my elbow as a result of the force with which I had hit him, and I pulled it up as the crowd parted to let me out. I didn't look at anyone, but I knew what would have greeted me if I had. I had seen the looks countless times. Some would look sad for me. Some would give me small encouraging smiles. And some would scowl and look disgusted with me.

The tears stung in my eyes, but I managed to keep them from spilling until I was past the crowd. Only then, did the salty droplets start to silently burn my cheeks. My hand stung from the force with which I had hit Roger. It swung limply by side, pulsing and lonely. I felt large, warm fingers slide in between mine and grip my hand in a comforting fashion. I turned and saw Fred standing beside me. I smiled sadly at him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Love you Katie," he whispered.

I sniffed and clenched my lips together, as I started to feel the hands of my other friends touching me. Angelina slid her arm around my wait, Alicia rubbed my arm and Lee and George patted my head simultaneously.

"I'm sorry we weren't close enough to hit him Katie, but nice slap! He definitely deserved it. Madame Pomfrey should have a bed put aside for his bruised ego, it will definitely need an overnight stay," George said reassuringly.

I laughed in spite of myself and squeezed Fred's hand.

"Love you all," I said softly.

The day was long and horrible. I often wish that I could be in the same classes as Angelina and Alicia, being that we are all so close. I'm glad I'm not in class with any of the boys though, I would never get good grades if they were. But today, I wanted my core group around me. Leanne did a good job of trying to look after me; she practically did all of my work for me. But unfortunately she didn't do a great job of taking my mind off the events of the morning. She kept throwing me nervous glances and asking me if I was ok. It is very hard to be ok when you are constantly being asked if you are.


End file.
